


Truths In Privacy

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 6 Snippets [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Two Warlocks discuss their choices, and speak of rumors.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Season 6 Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178207





	Truths In Privacy

Nova kneeled over a crate in the hidden corner where the Drifter had first set up shop before he moved to the Annex. The paper on the crate was filled with scribbles of unintelligible words and sketches of creatures that remained unfinished. The pen in her hand quivered as she struggled to formulate an idea of what to produce next on the page. Her mind was always chaos; she could never find the right words or string the perfect sentence. The thoughts in her mind always ran rampant. Her being a reader did not help.

The fingers of her free hand tapped against the Skull resting on the ground next to her, and occasionally traced circles around the horns and spines. She had read too much, and it was becoming hard to focus.

Nova was a reader alright; she would read every note, every book, every transcript. If she could get her hands on it, she would read it, no matter how it got into her hands in the first place. That's how she found out Aunor and the Praxic Order were now ironically working with the Drifter to snuff out the Shadows of Yor, but Nova knew she shouldn't have known this based on her choice a few weeks back. She knew Shin Malphur's identities. She knew of the predicament Eris Morn and Mara Sov have found themselves in, despite rarely visiting the Dreaming City in recent days—no, weeks.

But Nova was also a very good listener. She was not above eavesdropping. She knew most, if not actually every rumor that spread around the Tower. Something clicked in her mind. The pen in her hand began to flow along the paper as she began to draw.

The drawing was but a messy sketch when another Warlock entered the hidden space. He removed his helmet and observed her, noting the Go Figure slung on her back. She was hiding her other "frowned upon" weapons. He clicked his tongue. Nova dropped her pen in haste as she looked up at him, but she leaned back and relaxed upon recognizing him.

"You found me," she said to him with a smirk.

"It wasn't hard to find you. This spot is empty, and you've always found solace in this area since before the Red War."

Technically, the space was around where Eva Levante used to be, selling shaders and the like. Nova always found some peace there, but she had never been sure as to why.

"Well, I know you're here to talk. You wouldn't have shown me that handsome face of yours if you didn't want a serious conversation."

The Warlock blushed, the rose color on his cheeks appearing more purple in hue thanks to his sapphire complexion. He quickly cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes, which seemingly glowed an intense bright blue.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, a tinge of pain and slight anger in his voice.

Nova only sighed.

"This is about the Drifter or Vanguard choice again, isn't it? We already had this conversation—"

Her voice faltered as she struggled to avoid calling him any pet names to preserve the seriousness of the matter. She sighed again and cleared her throat.

"We already talked about this. I chose not to side with the Praxic Order for reasons I've stated time and time again. Though, it seems like our choices didn't matter. For now, at least."

"You read the message, didn't you? You know about—"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. I listen and read, you know this." She picked up her Skull and started to examine the jaws and teeth that were once an Ahamkara's. "Besides, I told you I would read all the notes and letters you got from Aunor, and you were ok with the idea."

The Warlock shrugged as he realized Nova was right. She had encouraged him to side with the Praxic Order, though he wasn't fond of choosing a side in the first place, so they could share the secrets that they both learned along the way. Though, he was still troubled by the fact that a Warlock had turned away from an order of Warlocks.

"I guess I'm just worried about you," he admitted, looking away as he spoke.

"I'm worried too. Even more so now that The Nine have started talking to us Guardians."

Nova narrowed her eyes at the Skull. Sometimes she would hear voices, but she was never sure if it was the Ahamkara from which the Skull was derived, The Nine, or even Mara. Whoever or whatever it was, the voices would interrupt her thoughts, making the contents of her mind more chaotic. She hated it.

Nova stood up as she put on the Skull and summoned Scorpius from her hand. "I'll be off harvesting Alkane Dust and Phaseglass. You can join me if you'd like, honey."

Her tone was gentle and sweet, but before the Warlock could say anything Nova had transmatted to her ship and gone out into orbit. The Warlock looked over at the paper she had been scribbling on when he entered. Intrigued by what he saw, he walked over to it and looked, and widened his eyes in surprise.

The words that had been written were all crossed out. Some he couldn't read, but there were notes Nova had written as a checklist: "Get Simulation Seeds," "Obtain Gensym Knight Hood," and others that were so crossed out they couldn't be read. Other notes were more concerning, with slashes and random capital letters in the middle of phrases. But the Warlock's eyes were drawn to the last thing Nova had made on the paper.

The sketch was rough, but he could make it out: it was a sword, but not just any sword. It had a broad blade, and on its hilt was... a stone? No. He knew what that was. He recognized the sword.

It was a sketch of Dark Drinker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This piece takes on the writing style that is used for the other Destiny writings. This one was written after Season 7 rumors started coming to light, including potential new and returning weapons that we would be seeing (ggs Rose and Truth, F for Dark-Drinker.)  
> Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to correct any spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
